My Friends The Traitors
by BlueDragonFic
Summary: A warrior and trader empire join forces and become one of the most powerful empires in the galaxy, only behind the Grox. But when the unspeakable happens, the alliance starts to crumble. Can a brave warrior and kind trader fix their broken alliance?
1. Prologue: Some Background Info

I thought my Tales From The Spore was a little too disorganized, especially when I started playing the game I didn't keep a record of what I was doing… Neither my brother, the game's just too good to stop! So here's a different fic taking place in Space phase, featuring my creation, The Friendly Traders: the Azulons (http: // www ./ watch?v= YvXVirikqM4&fmt=18 Remove the spaces!) and my brother's, The Powerful: the Majinko. (http: //www ./ watch?v= BWt-b-HKaOE&fmt=18) I hope you enjoy, and sorry to those who were expecting Tales From The Spore.

* * *

What goes up, must come down. This also held true for the mighty Azulon and Majinko alliance. Combined, the Azulons' trade routes gave the funds for the Majinko to purchase powerful weapons and expand their empire through their warrior tactics. Likewise, the much friendlier Azulons could raise so much money from the trade routes that they could easily buy out entire empires, they just choose not to eradicate species unless they're too hostile, in which case the Majinko were always ready to come to the Azulons' aid.

However, the Azulons' friendliness may have been their downfall. After doing the unforgivable, the Majinko and the Azulons' alliance dangles by a worn thread. With each others' support, the Majinko became the second largest empire with the Azulons fitting in third, both behind the Grox. Before taking you, fine reader, to this chaotic moment, let us go to the beginning. No, not the beginning of the universe, when the Majinko first made it to space…

* * *

This is the prologue so of course it's supposed to be short. By the way, the Majinko and the Azulons are the 19th and the 18th earliest species, respectively, to hit space by the time of their crumbling alliance, which makes them rather new to space.


	2. Chapter 1: First Impressions

The first chapter, showing the first interactions of the Majinko and Azulons. Bear in mind, they're very new to space and may seem a bit confused. Their ships also have wings; the Azulon ship has two very large wings and the Majinko ship has eight medium sized wings. Here's the link to the pictures of the ships. Remove the spaces! (http :// bluedragondevious. deviantart .com/art/ The-Azure-Voyager-123079291)(http :// bluedragondevious. deviantart .com/art/ The-Ikaruga-123079879) Also, here are better pictures of the main characters. (http :// bluedragondevious. deviantart .com/art/ Migoto-the-Azulon-123083451)(http :// bluedragondevious. deviantart .com/art/ Akumaru-the-Majinko-123083916) Nonetheless, let the fic continue!

* * *

A whole city cheered as a ship took it's first flight in the sky. The planet's sea is blood red and the ground rocky with sandy patches, devoid of grass. Many other plants keep the planet from being devoid of life. The student driver peered out through his cockpit and gazed at the world below. He liked how he was now higher in the sky than the others could ever reach with their wings or air vehicles. He watched the animals scurry below as a fried body lay motionless, culled from the rest of its pack due to Oogie fever.

"Are you paying attention?" A voice called out from the space ship's communicator. Surprised, the 16 year old in human terms flinched and caused his ship to almost crash into a building below. "Be careful with the Ikaruga, Akumaru! That thing ain't cheap!" A voice yelled from telecommunication. Akumaru sighed, who lets 16 year olds drive space ships?

Slightly spaced out, he did hear about heading to some other planet to check a signal from there. Anything to shut his dad up; he's the one talking on telecommunication. He flew out of the atmosphere and into space. The rest of his species cheered as the lucky ones to witness it in person yelled more excitedly than the rest.

Making it to the planet, he saw a crashed ship! Crop circles and an abandoned tribal fire pit showed an attempt to communicate. Perhaps it was a distress call? Just when he was about to return to his home planet of Nocturne, a blue ship arrived. Looking through the cockpit of the strange roughly dragon shaped ship he made out a figure.

From inside the blue ship, the other creature gazed back and tried to examine the other alien. "Migoto-chan, it's an alien! I'd probably assume it took down that ship, but that wreck looks rather old" the blue creature's assistant spoke through the telecommunicator. Migoto was about to attempt communication with the odd alien when equipment from the wreck was suddenly sent up to both ships.

"…! Azure Voyager to planet Soramizu, I've got some stuff from that ship. I think it also has the coordinates to another planet" "Exhilarating! Go and investigate! And they said you were too immature for this" "Mom, I'm 14 fucking years old, what do you think they meant by immature…" At that, the Azure Voyager sped to the marked planet.

Back on the Ikaruga, Akumaru eyed the blue ship as it left and raced to follow it. Luckily, the ship was headed to the planet he was going to. Upon reaching the planet, both ship's radar picked up the remains of an alien civilization that was reduced to rubble. "Too late…" the two captains mumbled. They went closer to the city and both scanned the (what they believe to be) city hall. They looked to each other through the cockpits and were about to contact each other when their radar picked up something.

"Warning! Grox intruders detected! All Grox intruders will be terminated!" A defense drone, well, droned in a robotic voice. "Grox?" both captains mumbled. "Initializing self defense code Grox999! All Grox intruders will be terminated!" "We are not Grox!" They both replied. "Warning! All Grox intruders will be terminated!" "For the last fucking time! WE ARE NOT GROX!" They both angrily yelled.

It all happened suddenly; the Azure Voyager was hit! The damage was minor, but she wasn't about to stick around to see if the drones, three of them, could cause anymore damage. Just when she was about to leave, the Ikaruga struck back. Feeling a little more confident with help, she stood her ground and shot back. Missiles against lasers, the drones took heavy damage. But now the two ships were in trouble too.

"Hold on dude, I'll distract them and you shoot those drones!" Migoto-chan commanded as she flew past the drones' field of vision and caused her to be chased. A little confused, Akumaru proceeded to shoot the drones. He managed to hit one of the drone's engine and it burst into flame. Two left. With the odds equaled, Migoto started striking back. They split up and took down the remaining two separately.

With the drones gone, they just free floated in silence. The only sound was from the beating wings of their ships. Both were trying to assess their situation; they just started exploring and already they had tag teamed with a member of an alien species. Is this the start of an alliance?

It seemed strange to Akumaru, he had no intention of forming alliances; the first alien species he encounter would be his first victim, but this just completely changes everything. Migoto-chan seemed confused too, but she just couldn't figure out if it was an enemy or not. She decided to try talking to the alien. "Salutations, alien! I'm Migoto from the planet Soramizu. I come in peace" she half shakily greeted.

The greeting only left Akumaru more stunned, but he shook it off. "Um, I'm Akumaru from the mighty planet of Nocturne! You'll do well to not upset me" he tried to intimidate Migoto. Migoto picked up the signs of nervousness and smirked. "Well, if you do come from a mighty planet why are you so nervous?"

Akumaru could see her cheeky smile. "What did I say…" he growled. "Relax! I'm only joking" the blue alien said. "Akumaru then guessed "Are you a bard?" "Are you an ecologist?" She rhetorically answered back. "Wha-! No! Do I look like a hippy?" Migoto giggled. "Then don't just assume who people are. By the way, I'm a trader" "I follow the rules of Force! To be more exact, I'm a warrior! And, you'll pay tribute to my planet for protection!" He tried to intimidate again.

Migoto sighed. "Must you go off in the wrong start? Besides, I'm not one of those ass kisser type of traders, so I'll ignore the tribute thing" Akumaru could sense he was getting no where with this alien if he chose to be hostile. He took a deep breath and tried to be nice "Look, I'm a warrior. I'm supposed to be intimidating, but it looks like I fail at that…" Migoto could sense he was feeling quite embarrassed. "I know it's probably too early to ask, but if we trade I'm sure both our empires will benefit. Being new and all, my species probably doesn't have much, but I'm guessing neither does your's"

Akumaru thought about it. They were both new to the galaxy, perhaps they can both learn the ways of the galaxy quicker if they worked together. "Being a trader I bet you know all the best prices and sale offers, and being a warrior I guess I can stick up for the both of us. Just don't piss me off" the Majinko said.

"You sound as if you're trying to form an alliance…" the Azulon questioned, getting a nod from her new galactic friend. She was expecting to make lots of friends in the cosmos, but would never expect to form an alliance so quickly! She had to restrain herself from jumping in her ship. "The Majinko have your back!" "And you can always count on the Azulon for financial advice!"

Little did they know, in only a few years time their alliance will be feared, hated, and adored by many. A one in a million encounter would bring about a powerful alliance that is said to even make the Grox quiver in nervousness. Let's skip forward from here…

* * *

This is chapter one! Don't expect anything like this to happen in the actual game (that's why it's a one in a million encounter!). So we'll skip ahead two to three years from their first encounter, when their empires have grown to a vast size. They'll have to cope with their first challenge, the Zealots! How will this turn out? Find out in chapter 2; you may be you, but I'm BlueDragonFic!


	3. Chapter 2: Zealous Zealots

Chapter 2! This time introducing a Zealot race. NOTE: You may find your creature in the fic, but I only chose randomly. Read the bottom notes for a special treat for all readers…

* * *

The Azure Voyager glided effortlessly through space, going off in it's endless mission of making as many alliances as possible. However, its pilot, The Great Migoto knew she wasn't in everyone's favor. Her empire was very large, and it's said to have grown too quickly making her a target for warrior races. But with her friend for 3 years by her side, The Renowned Akumaru, and their alliances the warriors can only dream of taking down such a large empire.

The only archetype that seems unafraid are the Zealots. They see it as a chance to really spread the word of Spode. Migoto had no problems with them before, but ever since their constant raids she had stopped "coming in peace" every time she met a new Zealot empire. Instead, she would fly over, contact, and then either call them terrorists or tell them the now infamous (in their galaxy) phrase "Spode sucks cocks in hell!"

As if that wasn't enough, the Majinko considered Zealots as their number one enemy ever since one empire had constantly harassed them for tribute, even when they allied! Finally tired of the constant harassment, Akumaru broke the Galactic Code and destroyed the empire's home planet. The Majinko empire then gave this message to all Zealots, "You assholes are all going done! And another thing, the False God is already here, his name is Spode!"

Ever since this broadcast, the Majinkos' infamy trickled down to their ally; the Azulons. Every Zealot empire that allied with the Azulons either demanded they break their alliance with the Majinko or outright broke the alliance themselves. This hate spread to the other archetypes that were not already allied with them. They hid it as mock fear, and they were all planning an attack against them. What stopped them?…

Continuing her trek through the cosmos, Migoto paid a visit to an ally of the Majinko, the Basaliska (by dargon317). "Hello, Great Migoto, what brings that feathery face of your's here?" the six legged Diplomat greeted. "How's things been going with you and the Dracos (by raurau)?" Migoto asked. "It was a little tricky, but I believe we've established a trade route. We're getting very close to an alliance" the Basaliska told. "If only you didn't have that bad rep you're known to have with Zealots…"

The Azulon lowered her head and gazed to the floor. Seeing the sorrow, the Basaliska changed the subject. "So, how have things been going with your 'secret mission'?" Migoto almost immediately seemed to cheer up. "OK, I guess. Though 'their' attitudes stink…" "Why won't you tell anyone what your secret mission exactly is?" Migoto did the 'cutie' thing while saying "Cause it's a secret".

Elsewhere, Akumaru was relaxing in a planet. It was all blue; blue grass, blue water, blue sky, it was all blue. "No wonder the Azulons got their coat color" he thought. He was actually in planet Soramizu, home planet of the Azulons. He was invited for a short stay, he knew he can't stay for long or a Zealot would take advantage of his absence. But he was actually in the right place.

An incoming transmission showed a small creature on the screen, an Angry Insect (by syden2000). "You have been a pain in Spode's side for far too long! Give up now, or else" the Zealot growled. Akumaru could sense the insect's fear. He's been through these guys' territory before, and every time they sent a ship to shoot him he'd take them down before they even managed to shoot once.

"Are you threatening me? I know your empire is very large but you're outnumbered, and outmatched" The 19 year old spoke calmly. "You have been warned…" and the Angry Insect cut the transmission. Sighing, the Majinko went into his ship and watched below as the Azulons cheered. "Aku! Maru! Aku! Maru!"

Akumaru wasn't scared, despite what he's heard about the Angry Insects. Apparently, the Omnipotent Angry Insect destroyed a Grox colony armed with only a mini laser and lived. It seemed too far fetched to Akumaru. True, he wished he done that but there was no way the tale was true. He contacted Migoto. "Migoto-chan, I want you to go to a Grox planet and ask them about the Angry Insect urban legend" "Don't you mean galactic legend? Well, I'm on it!"

Another infamous trait about Migoto; she was completely unafraid of the Grox. She's flown to their planets so many times she had lost track after 42. Akumaru tends to use that to his advantage when it comes to galactic legends, since you can compare the Grox to the urban legends site Snopes when it comes to legends; but only if you can negotiate them to talk.

"Heh, bluebird negotiates like a Diplomat" Akumaru mumbled. "I'm a dragon!" the Azulon yelled before cutting the transmission. She always was annoyed by Akumaru calling her bluebird. After the teasing, he called his and the Azulons' allies…

Elsewhere in the galaxy, the Angry Insects were on their way to Soramizu. They could see the Azure Voyager flying off in that direction again. "Azure Voyager spotted heading towards Grox territory. Do we take it down?" One insect asked. "Forget about her, let the Grox take care of that nuisance" the Omnipotent Angry Insect commanded. But before they were even 30 parsecs from Soramizu they were stopped by a blockade.

"What is this?!" the Omnipotent insect shouted. "Oh, you're amazed? You should be, there are a total of 24 different species in this fleet. Feeling scared?" Akumaru taunted. Most of the Zealot fleet were on the verge or already panicking. "We don't give a shit! Attack!" the Omnipotent Angry Insect yelled as all out war broke out.

Near the center of the galaxy, in Grox territory, drifted a UFO that was very out of place with the black ships surrounding the core. The winged blue ship raced to a Grox planet (surprisingly) unhindered. The only reason for the safe passage is that Migoto pays the Grox for information, and they just take advantage of that.

After sending the spucks, the Grox agreed to answer her question. "Speak, then get the fuck out!" "I'd like to know about the Angry Insect galactic legend" The space terror just gave a confused look. "What's that legend about?" "There's rumors spreading that the Omnipotent Angry Insect destroyed a whole Grox colony by himself with only a mini laser"

The Grox just stood there, then started chuckling before he (actually) started laughing. "That is the biggest farce I have ever heard!" He said before laughing again. "And when did the Commander become Omnipotent?" Migoto was shocked from this news.

"Thanks a lot, dude!" She said before cutting the transmission and heading towards Soramizu. The Grox stopped laughing and then thought about getting back at the Angry Insects for spreading such slander. "Send over a fleet to the Angry Insect home world"

Back at Akumaru's location, he was terribly disappointed with how easily the "Omnipotent" Angry Insect was being defeated. "First are your ships, then your home planet!" the Majinko roared. The Angry Insects were getting desperate. Just before anyone could shoot their weapons, they saw the Azure Voyager returning.

Migoto contacted everyone at once and revealed "The Angry Insect galactic legend is all false! A fake! Fraud! I just came back from a Grox planet and they told me they never lost a colony to 'Commander' Angry Insect!" Everyone free floated in silence. "You lied?! Unforgivable!" a Scientist told the Zealot. More insults flooded in. "Liar!" "Weakling!" "I bet Spode's disappointed in you!"

The commander just stayed there stunned. Then another transmission came in; it was the Grox! "After hearing of such insulting lies, the Angry Insects are going down! Hope you like lasers!" They seemed more pissed off then usual. The commander immediately tried to reach his home planet but a laser fire from the much larger fleet blew his ship to pieces.

"Might as well have him blow up with the rest of his home planet" Akumaru coldly stated. The others were stunned. "Everything pisses these guys off…" a Dracos stated. Migoto then cheered "Party at Soramizu!" getting a round of cheers from the allies. Her mother then spoke on telecommunication "W-What?! Is there even any space for everyone?!"

We'll leave them to their party, but this is where the hatred turns to fear. Should an enemy empire cross either of those twos' bad side they are sure to be destroyed. This caused the secret plan to be canceled immediately. But Migoto never wanted to be feared; she wanted friends. So after the party she went to give herself and even the Majinko a better image. Skip to three years before the near collapse of the alliance…

* * *

Don't you just wish all you could do to send the Grox after your enemies is to tell them your enemies were spreading bad rumors? Anyway, I'm offering a sign-up for any and all Space outfitted aliens out there! If you would like your Spore creature to appear in the fic just tell a little about your creature in the comments and either request to give credit to your FF name or Spore name. You may also put links to the Spore creature in question! My patience only lasts so long, so the dead-line is Monday, May 24, 2009! There is no limit to the number of creatures you want to sign-up! So, if you want to see your creation here, just let me know!


End file.
